


~ Behind our shades

by foschi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foschi/pseuds/foschi
Summary: {Prideshipping}Questa fanfiction partecipa al Writober2020 organizzato da fanwriter.itCap.1 - "È stato frustrante, vero Kaiba? Tu che eri il migliore, adorato ed odiato da tutti, tu che ghignavi soddisfatto, godendo dell’odio che i rivali ti mostravano, ora sei precipitato in un abisso, incapace di uscirne, aggiogato a catene invisibili che come serpi velenose sembrano sibilare quello che ormai sai, ma che non riesci – non puoi – accettare: tu non sei niente, vivi solo perché lui ti tiene ancorato a sé, come in un atto di pietà."
Relationships: Atem & Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 1





	1. Cap.1 ~ Reflection of passion - Consciousness

_˜ Behind our shades_

**  
**

**Titolo:** ˜ Behind our shades

**Rating:** Arancione

**Genere:** Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale

**Personaggi:** Atem, Seto Kaiba

**Note:** Decidere di partecipare al _Writober_ con i prompt di _fanwrite.it_ è stata forse un’ammazzata per me, ma è stato impossibile non rispondere al richiamo per cui eccovi questa raccolta di racconti su questa coppia che sprizza angst ed erotismo da tutti i pori. Spero sia di vostro gradimento! ^o^

**Prompt** : _Riflesso_

  


  


  


  


Cap.1 ~ Reflection of passion - Consciousness

**  
**

Le labbra si incatenano, le lingue si intrecciano come a voler resistere all’attrazione di un buco nero. Saliva si mischia a saliva, morsi rispondono a morsi ed il sapore ferroso del sangue invade la bocca di entrambi, accendendo in entrambi il desiderio di _aversi_ , _possedersi_ , _appartenersi_. 

«Kaiba.» La voce roca di Atem cerca di attirare la tua attenzione, visto che sei intento a marchiare a fuoco la pelle del suo collo così perfetto, così regale. 

«Kaiba.» Questa volta il tono è stato più perentorio, quasi un ordine dato da un re al suo suddito. Le ciglia nere lasciano intravedere le iridi zaffiro che incontrano la propria immagine in quelle ametista del giovane sovrano chiuso tra le tue braccia: lo vedi, in quei profondi abissi, il riflesso del tuo stesso desiderio – il desiderio di possederlo che ti arde, ti brucia da quando i vostri occhi si sono incrociati per la prima volta.

È stato frustrante, vero Kaiba? Tu che eri il migliore, adorato ed odiato da tutti, tu che ghignavi soddisfatto, godendo dell’odio che i rivali ti mostravano, ora sei precipitato in un abisso, incapace di uscirne, aggiogato a catene invisibili che come serpi velenose sembrano sibilare quello che ormai sai, ma che non riesci – non _puoi_ – accettare: tu non sei niente, vivi solo perché _lui_ ti tiene ancorato a sé, come in un atto di pietà. Ma quanto è sottile il filo che vi lega? Un solo taglio di forbici voluto dal Fato e continui a precipitare, senza più possibilità di ritorno. E ti brucia tutto questo, brucia il tuo orgoglio, brucia il tuo ego perché lo sai: quell’abisso è il riflesso della tua coscienza, quella che ogni mattina metti a tacere, indossando una maschera di indifferenza. Ma non puoi rimanere indifferente, non tu: la tua coscienza è sporca, nera; è lo specchio di quel sentimento di rivalsa che ti logora, ma che non puoi soddisfare perché alla fine va bene così, alla fine ti sei rassegnato all’idea, alla _realtà_ , che basta avere Atem fra le braccia per appagarti. 

  


Il tragitto viene consumato da pochi e veloci falcate, la porta della camera sbattuta violentemente alle vostre spalle mentre il letto cigola sotto il peso dei vostri corpi avvinghiati, le tue braccia continuano a cingere le sue spalle mentre le mani dalle dita lunghe ed ambrate armeggiano con i tuoi pantaloni. Un altro tuo bacio vorace intrappola le sue labbra ormai gonfie e rosse: sei soddisfatto di quel risultato, loro sono tue e tu le hai marchiate, come il segno rosso sul collo che ora accarezzi con la lingua, indugiando quel tanto che basta per farlo gemere. Ed il percorso continua giù, fino ai suoi capezzoli, che non sono esenti dall’essere torturati: è tranquilla la tua coscienza ora, vero Seto? Quell’abisso scuro si è colorato del rosso della passione; non è più silenzioso, ma pieno dei suoi gemiti rochi, dati dalle tue mani sul suo sesso – ne puoi godere, vero? Sei stato tu a ridurre il Faraone, figlio delle divinità, in questo stato: un semplice mortale in preda agli spasmi, a muscoli che guizzano come anguille, a mani che, come artigli, stringono le lenzuola.

Ma forse non sei del tutto appagato, visto che ti basta un’occhiata sul suo volto sfigurato dal piacere per decidere che no, non è abbastanza: tu non vuoi solo gemiti ed urla, tu vuoi che lui invochi il tuo nome, ti supplichi di possederlo fino a quasi dividerlo in due, ti supplichi di trascinarlo verso il baratro in cui il tuo piacere ed il suo si riflettono perfettamente, si mescolino totalmente. 

Ringhi appena le sue unghie perforano la carne della tua schiena, lasciando scie scarlatte che bruciano, ma non ci fai caso e quello diventa un ennesimo segno del vostro legame. L’ennesimo marchio che lui lascia su di te, come un animale che marchia il suo territorio. 

La passione galoppa velocemente, vi tiene stretti nella sua morsa fatta di coperte di raso rosso dalle pieghe nere, pronte a risucchiarvi nel suo vortice; i movimenti del tuo bacino aumentano, si fanno più veloci e violenti, le sue urla riempiono la stanza, le mani corrono lungo i tuoi capelli, tirandoli appena e tu ringhi tra i suoi ciuffi biondi, constatando quanto siano profumati, nonostante il sudore che imperla i vostri volti, nonostante le gocce salate che bruciano gli occhi, solcano i corpi scolpiti. 

Basta un urlo, il suo ed il tuo, e finalmente siete un tutt’uno; finalmente ce l’hai fatta, eh? Sei riuscito ad averlo, a farlo tuo e godi del tuo nome urlato tra altre scie cremisi. Ti lasci ricadere al suo fianco, stringendo a sé quel corpo sudato ed ancora scosso da spasmi. 

Piccole gocce di acqua fredda si rincorrono lungo i tuoi lineamenti affilati. Giocano a chi cade per prima, a chi per prima finisce nei tuoi occhi, incuranti dell’acqua che fuoriesce furente dal rubinetto, rovesciandosi nel lavello con la potenza di una cascata. Ed incurante di quello scroscio d’acqua, le tue iridi di cielo rimandano la loro immagini nello specchio di fronte a te: ci sei riuscito, hai avuto la meglio sul giovane steso nudo sul tuo letto. È stata una vittoria sentirlo gridare il suo nome, eppure perché quel senso di soddisfazione è sparito così come è venuto? Perché ti senti di nuovo sprofondato in quell’abisso con i suoi occhi che ti bruciano addosso, come un segno di fuoco? 

Incroci gli occhi di Atem che, poggiato allo stipite della porta, ti fissa con i lineamenti rilassati, ma con lo sguardo serio di cui non riesci a sostenere il peso: hai avuto il tuo momento di gloria ma, adesso lo sai, è stato lui a concederlo; asciughi le ultime gocce d’acqua con l’asciugamano di lino e ti avvicini alla porta, iridi nelle iridi. Basta un cenno, un suo silenzioso comando, e le vostre labbra sono di nuovo unite ed ora lo sai: non potrai mai avere la meglio su di lui, mai.

  
  


_ Angolo dell’autrice _

  


Buonsalve!

Sono riuscita a terminare in tempo questo primo capitolo, un’impresa per me. Dunque, il prompt di questo primo capitolo è “riflesso” ed io l’ho legato, nella maniera forse più scontata, al desiderio che lega Atem e Seto: il desiderio di possedersi è lo stesso, per questo Atem chiama per ben due volte Seto.

Spero di essere riuscita a renderlo bene, che traspaia dalla storia questa mia interpretazione ^^”

Ho voluto, inoltre, indagare nella coscienza di Seto, cercare di far uscire quello che, secondo la mia interpretazione del personaggio (che potrebbe essere condivisa o meno): vuole avere la meglio su Atem, in tutti i modi, ma sa che sarà sempre il contrario e per questo la sua coscienza brucia, vuole illudersi che possederlo fisicamente sia il suo modo di prevaricare, ma alla fine sa che non potrà mai farlo.

Ultima annotazione: il corsivo che ricorre nella storia è stato utilizzato per evidenziare e marcare alcune parole, per esprimere la loro intensità.

Bene, ho concluso. Spero che questo primo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento! Un ringraziamento speciale a _Sato_ e _Amesthyst Sapphire _per il loro supporto!

Alla prossima,

foschi


	2. Cap.2 ~ In all lifes

  
__

_**~ Behind ou r shades** _

_  
_

**Titolo:** ~ Behind our shades

**Rating:** Arancione

**Genere:** Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale

**Personaggi:** Atem, Seto Kaiba

**Note:** Come da regolamento, ecco il secondo capitolo della raccolta. Il tema è il cerchio ed io l'ho collegato al fatto che Seto ed Atem sono collegati nel cerchio dei millenni e delle vite che hanno vissuto/vivranno. Il momento narrato è quello prima del duello finale tra Yugi e Atem. Ringrazio di cuore _Sato_ e _Amethyst_ _Sapphire_ per il loro sostegno! *^*Buona lettura

**Prompt:** Cerchio  


Cap.2 - In all lifes

Le dita si intrecciarono sotto lo sguardo silente delle stelle. Erano lí, taciti testimoni di quel tumulto di sentimenti che agitava i cuori nei petti, accelerava i respiri in quella che era l'ultima notte per loro.

«Non cambi idea, vero?»bUn mezzo sorriso divertito si disegnó sulle labbra del Faraone.

«Che c'è, Kaiba? Ti manco già?»

Gli zaffiri di Seto si immersero nelle ametiste di Atem, scambiandosi lo stesso sguardo intenso e serio: c'era tutto e niente in quello sguardo, c'era la loro rivalità, il loro finto odi et amo - perché lo sapevano entrambi cos'era che li univa, ma non lo avrebbero mai ammesso, né a loro stessi né l'uno all'altro. Non ci fu una risposta alla domanda del Faraone, ma solo le stelle potevano raccontare di quell'ultimo bacio scambiato sotto il loro sguardo.

«Qualunque sia l'esito di quel duello, le nostre anime sono collegate nel cerchio dei millenni, ci ritroveremo sempre.»

E ne era sicuro il Faraone, si sarebbero sempre ritrovati, sarebbero sempre stati collegati nel grande cerchio della vita e del tempo. Kaiba annuí, posando di nuovo le labbra su quelle dell'altro: ne era sicuro anche lui. 


End file.
